The Vipers Princess
by King Damage
Summary: Alberto Del Rio and Paige are engaged but, What will happen when the Viper sees the abusive relationship?


(Authors Note: Kayfabe wrestling is real in this story)

The Vipers Princess

Chapter 1

The Paige Turner

Alberto Del Rio and Paige had returned to the WWE after their suspensions and were fighting loudly in the locker room.

"How could you do that with her, we are engaged Alberto!?" Paige protested

She had caught him cheating again, this was the third time since they had been together and she had reached her boiling point.

"She means nothing to me baby, I love you. It is just a misunderstanding." Del Rio retorted

"Another misunderstanding, how many times have I heard that from you?"

She slaps Del Rio and Del Rio slams her against the wall. She cringes in pain

Meanwhile, Randy Orton is the room next to Del Rio and Paige talking to Trips about strategy for his next match against the WWE Champ "The Phenomenal" AJ Styles and he is angry about the noise they are making. (Randy Orton mad? Surprise Surprise)

"He is quick but, you got the…." Trips is interrupted (again by the yelling in the other room.)

"Give me a second, and I will deal with them." Randy says as he storms out of the room.

Randy storms into the room just in time to see Alberto throw Paige up against the wall. The viper separates the two and tells ask Alberto

"What the fuck, you think you doing!?"

"Mind your own business, this is between me and the lady,"

"You made it my business, when you interrupted me and Trips. Now keep your hands off the Lady"

"I have a name!" Paige protest

"What you going to do about it?" Del Rio yells in Randy's face, ignoring Paige (Again)

Randy says nothing and just RKOs him and is lining up the punt kick when Paige jumps in front of him begging him to stop.

"It is okay, really Randy. He doesn't mean anything by it. He just gets angry sometimes."

Randy turns around to leave when he is attacked from behind by Del Rio. He knocks Randy to the floor and bust up Randy's face. Del Rio mounts and starts to throwing punches into Orton's face.

"What is taking him so long" Triple H ponders aloud. "I better go see what's up."

Triple H goes to the next room and sees Del Rio beating one of his friends and top money guys on the floor and breaks up the fight. Paige looks down at Randy seeing him out cold blood all over his face and puddling on the floor. Trips is still trying to hold Del Rio back and calm him down, when Paige walks up and slaps Del Rio as hard as she could and leaves and once Del Rio is finally calm enough, Trips takes Randy to the training room.

Paige feels guilty about the whole thing. She feels as if it is her fault and decides she should go and tell Randy she is sorry about everything. She walks to the trainer's room and sheepishly knocks on the door. There is no answer so, she decides she will just go in. She sees Randy cleaned up with a pretty beat up face, both eyes blackened swollen and some cuts on his face from when he hit the concrete floor. She sees the head trainer and ask him how Randy is doing but, he just says that she will have to wait and ask him herself and that he wasn't allowed to discuss it. Paige did just as he said and waited beside his bed.

Randy wakes up and everything looks a little blurry but, when he finally realizes where he is at and he looks to his side and sees a woman sitting in the chair next to his bed.

"Hey, I am really sorry about what happened. How you feeling?" Paige ask Randy

"I have a concussion and will be out for a few weeks."

"But, you have your match with AJ tomorrow, Oh my god you have been working so hard to get that match and now it is all taken away from you, all because you were defending me….."

There is a long moment of silence, before Paige finally ask

"Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

"Will you just leave already?"

Paige looks down feeling lower worse than when she came in and simply nods and leaves. She goes out to her car and just cries. She had a cheating, abusive fiancé and a concussed co-worker on her mind and she felt it was all her fault. "Maybe, if I was just a bit more pretty, he wouldn't cheat on me or hurt me like that:" She thinks to herself.

The next night, she was set to meet Del Rio for a dinner date. Paige had gone all out to prove she was pretty enough for him. She had put on her prettiest dress, that showed just enough to catch any man's attention without looking like a "Slut". She spent hours doing her makeup and hair to look as beautiful as possible. She was confident that this would show Del Rio, she deserved him. Even, after all this she was still was ready an hour before the dinner. She decides she will surprise Del Rio and arrive a bit early so, she could show off how pretty she was. She was wearing purple dress with sparkles all over and her favorite converse. She was so excited that she had left her phone charging. She drives over to his house and arrives 45 minutes before the time they planned to leave. She notices she doesn't have her phone but thinks nothing of it. She arrives and confidently knocks on the door. Del Rio comes to the door and opens it.

"What you doing here so early?" Del Rio says still in his gym shorts.

"I wanted to surprise you! You notice anything?"

"Yeah, you think we are going to one of those expensive places again. Sorry, I am not getting all dressed up just to eat some food."

"No, that isn't it! I just wanted to look good for you."

"Yeah, Whatever. Let's just go."

She jumps into Del Rio's car and sits and tries to keep her spirits up, maybe she could still prove something to him at the restaurant. They drive and drive until they reach the local bar. This irritates Paige as, she thought they would at least go to a real restaurant and not some bar where the beer is flat but the Waitresses aren't. The place where Del Rio hangs out with his drinking buddies. They walk in together, Paige clearly overdressed for the occasion and feeling very out of place. She gets a couple of whistles from some men but, ignores them as, does Del Rio. They order two beers and it wasn't five minutes before Rio took his beer and was playing pools with his friends. She felt alone and lonely, when some very drunk man comes and starts throwing out some cheesy pick-up lines and very aggressively getting in her personal space. He is fat, smelly, and Paige is obviously very uninterested but, he is too large for her to move him.

Randy Orton is hurting and decides to get a beer to numb his pain.(Against doctor's orders) He walks into the bar and see what is happening to Paige. He knows what he has to do. He reluctantly walks up to Paige and the drunk and moves the drunk away from her.

"The lady said she wasn't interested now leave her alone."

"I have a name you know?" Paige says

"Why don't you just mind your own business? This is between me and the lady" the Drunk counters ignoring Paige's words and starts to square up to Randy.

"Get the fuck off me fool."

The drunk throws a Haymaker that is easily dodged by Randy who counters with a right cross that knocks the fat drunk out cold. Paige leaps out of her seat and gives Randy very tight hug, that even makes the Apex Predator blush a little. Randy Orton had seen how pretty she looked and was not ready for an encounter like that. her

It was in the middle of this hug; Del Rio decides that he needs another beer and turns around to tell Paige to get him one. He sees what is going on between Randy and Paige and comes over in a rage.

"What you think you doing Paige?" Del Rio yells

Paige quickly let's go of Randy and attempts to explain what happened but was interrupted by Randy.

"Your Lady was getting hit on by some fat drunk…"

"I have a name!" Paige interrupts

"I am looking at the fat drunk" Del Rio says referring to Randy and giving Orton a push

Paige steps in between the two and tells Del Rio to calm down. He pushes her to the floor for the effort. After all this the bouncer finally decides he should interfere. He removes all from the premises and sends them home.

Paige and Del Rio get into his car, and he yells at her

"You think you can go around, clinging on other guys like that?"

"I have been trying to explain but You keep interrupting!"

"I don't want to hear your excuses."

Paige slaps him so hard, it nearly makes him crash the car. Del Rio yells at her

"Get the fuck out of my car."

"If I get out of this car, we are done."  
He pulls over.

"Get the fuck out."

Finally, Paige had turned this Paige in her life.


End file.
